1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of musical instruments. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved retrofitted snare assembly for use in connection with musical drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snare drums and, in particular, their snare component, which includes the trademark “buzz” sound, have existed in the prior art for many years. Various snare materials, such as brass, bronze, steel, gut or synthetics, may be used to create different “buzz” characteristics. The snare sound may emanate from the top head independently, such as used with a Cocktail drum, or in conjunction with the bottom head, such as used with a Scottish Pipe Drum.
In the early 1940's, Cocktail drums were made for use in dance bands where a single drum was used for both a bass and a snare sound. The bottom head was used to produce the bass tone while the top head employed the snare component to produce the snare sound. An internally mounted snare “fan” was created for this instrument so that the top head could produce the sound normally made with a two-headed drum. Additionally, to save costs from having to produce bulky and complex snare related hardware, most entry level snare drums were fitted with internally mounted snare wire units.
One of the very early types of frame drums that provided the snare sound was the Tambur, which used a single strand of gut or wire. Another type called a Tarol drum uses strands of wire that rest on the batter head side of the drumhead. A drum played with the hands (without drumsticks or mallets), such as an African djembe, would also incorporate external snares. These types of drums utilize externally mounted “add-on” snares.
Internal and external “add-on” snares or snare assemblies have been and continue to be produced by a variety of manufacturers. Each type is either mounted on the inside of the drumshell by means of metal fasteners, or on the outside of the drumshell by means of metal fasteners or clamping devices and the employment of cam levers.
“Add-on” or retrofitted snare units are installed either on the inside or the outside of the shell, where they are caused to make direct contact with the drumhead. Internal units are fixed to the drumshell sidewall and generally employ a threaded knob, which enables the player to make pressure adjustments to the wires against the drumhead. External snare units are typically fixed to some area of the counterhoop, the tension rod, or some other hardware component. Snare units can also be attached directly to the outside wall of the drumshell, where suitable connecting means are employed.
There are many options for securing and tensioning the snare wires as well as options for raising and lowering the snares relative to the drumhead. Individual adjustment screws for stretching each strand is more common with marching snare drums but are sometimes used with orchestral snare drums. By adjusting the tension in the wires, the player can contour the sound to fit the player's musical needs. Snare wires that are attached to opposite ends of the drumshell normally require twice the amount of hardware to hold, stretch, and adjust the unit, thereby almost certainly increasing the cost of the drum. Such drums are also quite heavy to carry or march with.
The present invention in its preferred and alternative embodiments includes significant improvements in the prior art heretofore not known or utilized. Accordingly, unlike prior art snare devices, the improved snare assembly of the present invention is easily installed on all types of drums, uncomplicated in construction and function, relatively lightweight and cost effective to manufacture.